gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Yamato
Yamato is the protagonist of Shiroi Senshi Yamato as well as in the short story Hakugin No Teiō. He is the son of Fubuki. His best friend is Musashi. Appearance He has white fur, brown eyes (sometimes green), and often wears a red collar. He has a star-shaped marking on his forehead. Since the style change, his eyes are green. Personality He's loyal, brave and is often depicted as having a kind heart and trying to do the right thing, but it often backfires or he is unable to succeed in saving a weaker animal or person. Shiroi Senshi Yamato The Beginning Yamato is the son of Fubuki, a champion fighter and a skilled hunter. Originally he was a bold smaller puppy called Chibi who wandered off on his own to a village, there, he saved a little boy named Ryō Fujiwara from being chased by a black dog Gil which was owned by the bullies. However, the puppy got himself beaten up by Gil as he was too small to fight against a bigger dog that he had to be taken home to tend his injuries. While recovering, a pack of wild dogs led by a bigger white Akita came to Ryo's house to take the puppy back and the wild dog leader turned out to be Fubuki who is the father of the puppy. On one fateful day, the hunters came to kill Fubuki's pack in which Fubuki and Chibi are the only ones left running. Then, after Fubuki killed the hunting dog while protecting his son, the wild dog leader faced the hunter bravely that he got himself shot in the head and collapsed in front of his son. When the hunter was about to shoot the puppy, Ryo Fujiwara intervened on time and this spared Chibi from getting killed by the hunters and the spiteful old man Zenkichi, the former owner of Fubuki. Some days later, the bullies harrassed Ryo Fujikawa again and this time, they came to challenge their dog, Gil to the little puppy Chibi. In a first fight, Chibi managed to defeat Gil by tearing its right ear off and in turn, the bullies were finally driven away by an angry group of Ryo's friends. After he won his first fight against Gil, the puppy was thus renamed Yamato, after the Japanese battleship. A Brave Fight and a New Legend Yamato follows Ryo and his friends to a fighting dog ring and in the middle of the match he easily gets one tosa off the other. Soon the spectators start to become angry that the fight was interrupted until one of them recognized Yamato's strength as Fubuki's calling him Fubuki Junior, seeing his potential as a fighting dog. While they were fishing Yamato heard a gunshot from a hunter and began to remember that it's bear season. As they were trying to a beeline for home, Ryo was attacked by the wounded bear and became paralyzed with fear until Yamato came to his defense. Then, Bruiser and his owners enter the scene as Bruiser chases the bear to the dam Yamato tries to follow them despite his injuries. The fight causes all three to fall off the dam and he jumps out of Ryo's arms into the water with his owner wishing him luck. Yamato manages to pull Toshio out of the river and when he comes to the boy instantly thanks Bruiser but his father tells him it was Yamato that saved him. Everyone commends Yamato on a good job seeing him as a hero. Future as Fighting Dog and Training Begins After his daring rescue, Yamato has spent the next days resting at home. The doctor came to check on him to see that he's healing remarkable well and he said that will take two months for his injuries to heal. As time moved on Yamato and Ryo grew in size and Ryo wanted to talk to him about being a fighting dog seeing it as something all strong dogs do. Then, they run into Toshio and Kotetsu commenting that he has grown a bit, Toshio lets his dog fight Yamato but Akita quickly loses because he let out a seri and the fight is called off and the two walk away. He returns home with Ryo and with Sasaki's help Yamato gets put onto the path of a fighting dog. First Yamato had to learn how to fight without making a sound, he was put into a ring with a giant snake as his opponent as he was fighting he felt fear in the first time of his life. Just when it would look like the snake would win Yamato stopped barking and thanks to his fighting instincts he inherited from his father. He fought against the snake cleverly and a won the training match seeing Yamato's potential Sasaki signs him up right away.The two begin to witness Bruiser's match, Ryo begins to hesitate that he let him compete too soon. Then, he sees that Kotetsu is having his fighting debut but his eyes comes across Bruiser's as everyone expects that the two are going to fight instead Yamato has his nose licked by him saying that he wasn't ready for the ring yet. Until his first match, Yamato trained hard by working with endurance, stamina and strength even though the work was vigorous he made it through. When the two returned home they receives a surprise gift from Toshio a debut show collar and a note saying they couldn't wait for the match. Yamato's First Match Yamato's fighting debut has arrived with the word of him being Fubuki's son there were high expectations for him to win. During the fight, Yamato gets grabbed by Kotetsu but manages to get free then he sinks his fangs into the tosa but couldn't let go and gets rammed into the wall by him leaving an injury on Yamato's head. Still holding on Toshio orders Kotetsu to ram the akita into the wall again but he anticipates this and gets out of the way having the tosa slam into the wall instead. He goes for Kotetsu's neck and this time goes into a spin and doesn't stop until Kotetsu lets out a seri giving Yamato his first victory. Meeting an Old Friend and his Death Yamato comes with Ryo and his friends to track down the so called wolf all night. But when it's morning Yamato wakes up everyone to alert them of the wolf, Ryo tells Yamato to go after him but couldn't catch the elderly dog due to his quick movements. Then, Yamato gets carried off by a hawk but was rescued by an old collie which turned out to be old man Hub the elder of his father's pack and runs off with him into the woods teaching the young akita on how to survive in the wild. All of a sudden the two were attack by a tiger that escaped during a truck accident and wanted their prey, the white akita tried his best to defend the prey but let it go. When he returned old man Hub, the collie was furious at him for giving his prey and he saw Hub fight the tiger on his own but he gets caught in a trap seeing his old friend in danger his father's blood boils in and he attacks the tiger too. Seeing no other option Yamato used his special attack to kill the tiger but old man Hub was dead too, first he tasted fear now Yamato knows what sorrow feels like and needed Ryo. So he made a beeline for home only to discover Ryo wasn't there figuring that his owner is at the fighting ring he makes a dash for the stadium arriving just in time for his next match against Big Hunter. The Duel Against Big Hunter As the match against Big Hunter begins the German Shepard gets the first strike splitting Yamato's ear. Still engulfed in the grief of losing Old Man Hub, Yamato didn't have the will to fight making the duel a one-sided fight. Just when the akita was on the ropes Ryo calls out to him which gave him his fighting spirit back causing Yamato to do an impressive leap (with the help of Old Man Hub's spirit) and learns Big Hunter's special attack turning the move against him with his great jumping ability giving him the edge. Big Hunter was so furious he gave into his angry resulting in Yamato winning by a seri. Meeting Jumbo and Kosuke Even though, Yamato won the match Big Hunter's rage couldn't be contained and the dog starts to attack the audience. That was when Jumbo and Kosuke arrived and the American Bulldog easily took him out. Hakugin no Teiō Hayate survives and drags himself to Kenichi, Ryō, and Yamato. Ryō calls the cops, but Kenichi wants to leave immediately to help his father, so Hayate leads the boys and Yamato to the Mountains. They found the villains in a cottage. Ryō and Yamato dribble the villains and their dogs, so Kenichi can release his father. Yamato manages to strike one of the dobermans at a tree, but he is outnumbered by the other two. Hayate helps his half-brother by cutting off the dangerous spiky collars of the dobermans with his knife. Hayate defeats one of the dobermans using his attack called Neck Rolling, while Yamato defeats the last doberman. After this Musashi guides the police to the thieves and the thieves are locked up. The next day, the police chief rewards Hayate, Yamato, and Musashi with a honorary title called "Silver Emperor". Category:SSY Characters Category:Akita Inu Category:Dogs Category:Fighting Dogs Category:Males Category:Pet Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Category:White Akita Inu Category:Protagonist Dogs Category:Puppies Category:HNT Characters